moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.4.9
Changelog Maps * New: Dxun (mb2_dxun) * New: Scarif (mb2_scarif) ** Note: K-2SO temporarily using HK-47 model as K-2SO model wasn't finished in time. ** Note: Imperial team seeing bomb item location before placement is a known issue. * Change: Duel of the Fates (mb2_dotf) ** Modified OBJ area to decrease central area, bring pillars inwards, and expand cap radius outside pillars. ** Objective Capture Timer increased from 12 seconds to 14 seconds. ** Added N1 Starfighters, Royal Starship, and access maintenance stairs. ** Removed some clips across the map to allow people to access some more spots in main and left side route. ** Minor visibility portal and brushwork optimizations in Throne Room. * Change: Duel Duel of the Fates (mb2_duel_dotf) ** Added N1 Starfighters to match main DOTF. * Change: Lunarbase Revamp (mb2_lunarbase) ** Major redesigns for Main Hangar, Storage Room, Control Room. ** Minor redesigns for Generator, Tunnel, Vents, Imperial Main. ** Cross map visual overhaul to update it. ** Added many more ambient sounds across the map. ** Fixed Objective notification sounds. ** Increased imperial spawn point count to prevent crashes. ** Adjusted the size and placement of a few boxes. ** Updated Minimap, Objective, and Loadscreen images. * Change: Starkiller Base (mb2_starkiller_base) ** Added a warning on the bridge to return to the objective, if the player ignores this warning and continues further down the bridge they will take damage. ** Removed the timer to open the side door near the Resistance spawn. ** Added another corridor that leads into main from the Resistance spawn. The door for this leading into main starts off locked and will open when somebody goes near the door from the Resistance spawn side. ** Added another corridor into the main objective room. ** Removed some extraneous files present in mbassets3.pk3 ** Replaced Full Authentic Hux model with new open mode model. * Change: Duel Starkiller Base ** Merged into mb2_starkiller_base pk3. * Fix: Cloud City ** Fixed a glitch in main where you could get into the map. ** Fixed a glitch in the upper part of side route pillars. ** Blocked off a spot that was inaccessible to most classes and used for timewasting. ** Fixed accidental regression that caused rotunda glass to reflect blasters. They no longer reflect blasters. * Fix: Death Star ** Blocked off hanging pillars to remove timewasting places. ** Blocked off upper catwalks in TIE hangar. ** Added poison flag to the poison trigger in Cells. ** Modified triggers on elevator to control room to prevent spam keeping it in the up position. * Fix: Kamino ** Blocked off area above main side route elevator that could be used to glitch through the map. ** Blocked off pipes near objective to prevent people glitching inside. * Fix: Star Forge Duel ** Fixed multiple instances of visible caulk. ** Fixed multiple instances of Z-fighting. ** Minor visibility portal optimization. ** Minor lighting changes. ** Minor brushwork optimization. ** Minor brushwork change to make pit not visible outside windows. ** Added falling trigger_hurt to mitigate out of map abuse. Pit is also now no longer accessible. * Removed: Removed winter event maps. Models * New: General Hux. * New: Death Trooper * New: Female First Order Officer * New: Ben Solo Hilt. * Change: Poe Updates * Change: Rey Updates * Change: Finn Updates * Fix: LODs for Droideka models. Misc * New: Added rcon command map_restart_mb for map_restarts via rcon, since map_restart is an engine command and I couldn't force the spec fix on it. * Fix: Forceteam bug with arc not being able to go mando due to missing model has been fixed * Fix: Autobalance exploit has been fixed: your team is now set when you click the team icon and doesn't wait for you to hit OKAY. * Fix: Changing teams will now close the class menu and not remember previous classes/models selected from the team you intend to join. * Fix: The 'red text' jedi/sith joinbug should now be fixed. * Fix: The way character sounds are loaded has been changed in order to reduce start of round lag and improve stability on Mac systems. Category:Patch Notes